Twelve Pains of Christmas
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: I BLEW A FUSE! Its a song-fic from the song Twelve pains of christmas. Just read to find out what the lines are. Prepare to laugh at some of the lines..........hopefully.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal. Nor do I own the song "12 pains of christmas".

A/N: Alright my friend FMAGreedsgirl showed me this video the other day on YouTube called Inuyasha twelve pains of christmas. So I thought, why don't I use the song in a one-shot/song-fic? So I just decided to do it with the Vampire Game characters. Duzell gets my favorite part, which would be Inuyasha's part in the song she showed me (to see the video type it in and its the second one from the top). Alright let me know how it turns out! The song part is going to have to be in script form you guys, so you know who is singing what part. Please forgive me also for one of the lines towards the end of the song (VAMPIRELG its one of Darres's lines).

Twelve pains of christmas

Ishtar sighed as she watched everyone singing joyous christmas songs, while she was just sitting in one of her classrooms "learning important things about life".

"Sir Keld, I am going to excuse myself now." Ishtar stood and walked out. Followed by her pet Kyawl Duzell, who seconds later went into his real form.

"Ishtar what are you doing now?!" Ishtar smiled at him.

"What else? I'm going to the center of town and singing what the pains of christmas is."

"Oh really? If its similar to the one I just heard "Twelve days of christmas" then your going to need at least 12 or 11 other people." Ishtar smiled.

"Ok. . .Me, you, Darres, Yuujin, Sir Keld, Falan, Illsaide, Selen, Vord, Seiliez, and Laphiji. Falan and I can do the fifth day together." Duzell groaned as Ishtar listed the number of people she would use to sing her song.

-The day they sing the song-

"Alright Duzie you sing the second day of christmas. Darres you are singing the third day of christmas. Illsaide you can do the fourth day of christmas. Falan you and I will sing the fifth day. Selen you get the sixth day, Vord you get the seventh, Sir Keld you get the eight day, Seiliez you get the ninth, Aunt Ramia you will do the tenth, Jill and Craig you do the eleventh and Laphiji you do the twelth. And I will sing the first day of christmas."

"Uhh, Ishtar?" Falan raised her hand, while looking at the lyrics to the song.

"Yes Falan?"

"Can I do the fifth day by myself? I can hit the note."

"Ok. Thats everyone." Sir Keld coughed.

"Lady Ishtar half these things I have no IDEA what they are!"

"Oh don't worry, no one will know. Just pretend like you know what your singing." Duzell rolled his eyes, especially when he read his lines. Thats when the song started.

**Ishtar: **_**The first thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me, is finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The second thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Duzell:**_** Rigging up the lights**_

**Ishtar:**_** And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The third thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Darres: **_**Hangovers**_

**Duzell: **_**Rigging up the lights**_

**Ishtar: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The fourth thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Illsaide: **_**Sending Christmas cards**_

**Darres: **_**Hangovers**_

**Duzell: **_**Rigging up the lights**_

**Ishtar: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The Fifth thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Falan: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Illsaide: **_**Sending Christmas cards**_

**Darres: **_**Hangovers**_

**Duzell: **_**Rigging up the lights!**_

**Ishtar: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The sixth thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Selen: **_**Facing my In-Laws**_

**Falan: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Illsaide: **_**Oh I hate those Christmas cards**_

**Darres: **_**Hangovers**_

**Duzell: **_**Rigging up these lights!**_

**Ishtar: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The seventh thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Vord: **_**The Salvation Army**_

**Selen: **_**Facing my In-Laws**_

**Falan: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Illsaide: **_**Sending Christmas cards**_

**Darres: **_**Oh, Geez!**_

**Duzell: **_**I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!**_

**Ishtar: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The eight thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Sir Keld: **_**I wanna a Transformer for Christmas!!!!**_

**Vord: Charites, and whataya mean "YOUR In-Laws"?!?**

**Falan:**_** Five months of bills!**_

**Illsaide: **_**Ach, making out these cards**_

**Darres: **_**Honey, get me a beer, huh?**_

**Duzell:**_** What, we have no extension cords?!?**_

**Ishtar:**_** And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The ninth thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Seiliez: **_**Finding parking spaces**_

**Sir Keld: **_**Daddy, I want some candy!!!!**_

**Vord: **_**Donations!**_

**Selen: **_**Facing my In-Laws**_

**Falan:**_** Five months of bills!**_

**Illsaide: **_**Writing out those Christmas cards**_

**Darres: **_**Hangovers!**_

**Duzell: **_**Now why the hell are they blinking?!?!?**_

**Ishtar: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The tenth thing at Christmas thats such a pain thing to me**_

**Ramia: **_**Batteries not included?**_

**Seilieze: **_**No parking spaces**_

**Sir Keld: **_**Buy me somethin'!!!**_

**Vord:**_** Get a job, ya bum!**_

**Selen: **_**Facing my In-Laws!**_

**Falan: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Illsaide: **_**Yo-Ho, sending Christmas cards**_

**Darres: **_**Oh, geez, look at this!**_

**Duzell: **_**One light goes out, they ALL go out!!!**_

**Ishtar: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The eleventh thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Jill and Craig: **_**Stale TV specials**_

**Ramia: **_**Batteries not included?**_

**Seilieze: **_**No parking spaces**_

**Sir Keld: **_**Dad. I gotta go ta bathroom!!**_

**Vord: **_**Charites!**_

**Selen: **_**She's a witch. . . I hate her!**_

**Falan: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Illsaide: **_**Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!**_

**Darres: **_**Oh, whose got the toilet paper, huh?**_

**Duzell: **_**Get a flashlight. . .I blew a fuse!**_

**Ishtar: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The twelfth thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Laphiji**_**: Singing Christmas Carols**_

**Jill and Craig: **_**Stale TV specials**_

**Ramia: **_**Batteries not included?**_

**Seiliez: **_**No parking?**_

**Sir Keld: **_**WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Vord:**_** Charites!**_

**Selen: **_**Gotta make 'em dinner**_

**Falan: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Illsaide: **_**I'm not sendin' them this year, thats it!**_

**Darres: **_**Shut up, you!**_

**Duzell: **_**FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!!!**_

**Ishtar: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

They all bowed when the song finally ended and everyone clapped. It was obvious on Duzell's face that he enjoyed his lines completely. As did Illsaide, and Falan.

"So Duzell how did you like your lines?"

"I....hated them." Ishtar rolled her eyes. '_So then that means he really liked the song.'_ Duzell coughed to get everyone's attention.

"So Ishtar what now?" Ishtar's eyes lit up.

"Lets set up a tree!"

~A couple of hours later~

"WHERE ARE THE EXTENSION CORDS?!?" Duzell yelled. Which Yuujin found ironic since his part in the song mentioned extension cords.

"Duzell we don't have extension cords!" Duzell then stalked off somewhere in the castle. Yuujin chuckled.

"I guess those lights are really getting to him." Suddenly the lights all went off.

"Duzell??" Ishtar called.

"GET A FLASHLIGHT! I BLEW A FUSE!!"

Alright I know its a bit late for Christmas fanfictions, but I couldn't help it. Let me know what you thought. Review!


End file.
